Stay With Me
by Dare2dream00
Summary: It's how Tally met the guys. I meant this to be a drabble, and then...well, it kind of escalated. :'D


"Aw shit. C'mon kid, stay wit me." The voice said, smacking her face with both hands. "Don, she's bleedin' all over!"

Tally forced her eyes open and stared blurredly up at the source of the voice. It sounded distant, and what she saw looked like a green blob. She groaned and tried to clear her vision, but that seemed only to make it worse. She pressed her hand on her stomach; the source of the pain. She pulled her hand away and saw smeared red.

She lurched, that was _her_ blood.

"Yer gonna be fine kid," The voice said again. "Donatello! Get yer ass over here!"

"The…the guy…with the tattoos…?" Tally asked, slurring her words. She glanced around, slumped against the wall. Suddenly another green shape-undistinguishable-knelt down beside her. She gasped as she felt a pressure on her stomach and screamed in pain.

"Sorry!" The new voice said urgently. "I have to get the bullet out." He said tensely.

"..Ahwasshot?" Tally slurred, grimacing in pain.

"Yeah," The softer voice said. "You're going to be fine." He reassured. "On the count of three , I'm going to pull out the bullet, okay?" He asked. "Raph, hold her steady."

Tally faintly felt a pair of strong and sturdy hands take her shoulders. She felt a sharp spike of pain and exhaled swiftly.

"Don, she's bleedin' even more." The first voice said, in a panic, and hint of disgust. "I friggin' hate blood." Tally struggled to hear it, even though it was right next to her, it sounded distant.

"Her blood's not clotting; I have to stitch up her wound." The other said urgently. "Leo!" he called. "Mikey!"

"The dudette doesn't look too good." A third voice said in concern.

"We have to take her to the hospital." A fourth interjected sternly.

"We can't just _walk_ in." The second one said again. "And if we call an ambulance, she'll be long dead before they get here. She's already in critical condition."

Tally faintly heard the words 'critical' and, more importantly, 'dead'.

"Nodeadplease..." She murmured, head sloshing to the side. A pair of hands grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"Nu-huh kid," the first voice said. "Eyes on me. Eyes on me." He repeated. Tally groaned and forced her eyes open. All she could see was colors, and she couldn't make out anything through her glossy eyes. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, curl up and sleep. She felt a numbing sensation working its way up from her midsection.

"Leo, we have to get her to the lair if we want to save her." The second said urgently.

There was a pause.

"Let's go, hurry up."

Tally felt her world being lifted out from under her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Tally tuned in to some steady, deep breathing. She wasn't sure if it was hers, or someone else's. It felt as if she was on a bed, a rather soft one at that. Her eyes felt heavy , and she couldn't, or didn't want to, open them yet. So she stayed where she was, somewhere between consciousness and sleep, and listened.

She heard more of the deep breathing, and was sure there was someone else in the room. Maybe she was in a hospital, or maybe she was dead. Though she didn't really think it hurt that much to be dead.

And she hurt. All over. In mostly her midsection.

"How's she holding up?" A voice asked softly.

"Well," said another. "Her body is responding well to the stitches, and his healing itself. Though it will be a while before she's up to doing….well anything."

She cracked her eyes open with a small groan. Even that small motion made her head spin with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, slowly. She broke apart her cracked lips to speak, but her throat was so dry, it felt like she had her own personal desert in her throat. She tried to talk, but ended up making a pathetic little 'ughhh' noise instead.

"Looks who's up." One of them said, a smile evident in his voice. Tally blinked and saw a giant turtle with a purple eye mask staring back at her. She blinked again and tried to sit up. The turtle pushed her back down gently, though he helped her into a sitting position against the pillows. "Easy." He said gently, handing her a glass of water. "Drink it slowly."

Tally took the water gratefully and forced herself to take small sips. What she wouldn't give to chug the whole thing, but she did as she was told. Once her throat was moist, she cleared it.

"Am I…dead?" she croaked softly, staring up at the two turtles.

The blue-clad turtle chuckled, looking away while the purple one smiled.

"No, but you almost were." He said softly. "Drink some more water."

Tally complied easily and took another sip. "I was shot?" She asked, looking down at her stomach, where white bandages covered it tightly. She frowned as she saw her midsection was bleeding slightly.

"Yep." He said. "It almost took you out too."

"But you saved me?"

The purple masked turtle shrugged. "More or less." He responded.

Tally looked at them warily, taking another sip. "You're turtles." She said, it wasn't a question.

"Very observant." The blue masked one said. "I'm Leonardo, and this is Donatello."

"You can call me Donnie." Don said with a smile.

Tally nodded.

"Well?" Leo asked, crossing his arms. Tally turned her attention to him.

"Well what?" She asked in confusion.

"Aren't you going to…scream, or something?"

Tally laughed, then immediately regretted it and stopped, placing a hand gingerly on her stomach. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." She said softly.

"So you're not…freaked out?" Don asked.

Tally shrugged carefully. "No, I'm most defiantly freaked out; I just…haven't come to terms with it yet." She said, thinking about it. "And I mean, if I had a hole in my stomach, and you saved me from dying, I don't imagine you could be that evil." She said, mind going to the man and his gang with his tattoos.

Leo seemed to read her mind. "What were you doing back there?" He asked, leaning on a cabinet. "And how'd you get involved with Hun and the Purple Dragons?"

Purple Dragons. So that was their name. Hun was their leader. Tally's fists balled on their own.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said softly. Leo nodded in understanding.

"Let's get you well first, and then we'll talk." He said with a nod, before walking out, leaving her and Don. She sighed, watching him go. She supposed she would have to explain herself sooner or later.

Don turned his attention to her. "It was a close call." He explained as she drank some more of the cool, refreshing water gratefully. "You should get some rest," He said, helping her to lay down. "And then later, we'll get you something to eat."

"How long was I out?" She asked as she pulled her covers up gingerly.

Don shrugged, moving toward the door. "Two and a half days." He said, flicking off the lights. Tally nodded, taking it in.

"Donnie?" She called softly, he paused at the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said, "For…saving me and stuff."

Don gave a small smile. "No problem. "Now, get some rest…uh…" He said awkwardly.

"Tally," She supplied, eyes fluttering closed.

Don smiled with a nod, walking out. "Right. Tally."

* * *

**I..erm...so. Hey guys. :'D Long time no...um...type? So...if any of you are still like...with me/watching me. THANK YOU. 3 It really means a lot. And I know I'm hella unactive. D:  
**


End file.
